


Высшее общество

by badweather



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jeeves & Wooster, Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sidekicks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллеги играют в покер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Высшее общество

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо аlgine, emerald, Nadalz за бета вычитку!

Во вселенных существует разрыв.

Он один, но из-за квантума появляется в разных вселенных одновременно.

«Доктор или Джек могли бы это объяснить», – часто думает Янто. Он почти уверен, что МакКей тоже смог бы, если дать ему теодолит, калькулятор со встроенным отображением графиков и кафедру. Но каждый раз, когда доктор начинает свои рассуждения, Гудвин его затыкает. Что, в общем, и к лучшему, иначе МакКей никогда не сделает ставку.

Янто всегда приходит один. Он мог бы взять с собой Гвен, она бы, наверное, прошла, но он не хочет рисковать, в ней слишком много геройства. Все здесь присутствующие тоже в своем роде герои, но как только кто-то затрагивает эту тему, у Ваймса стекленеет взгляд. В таком состоянии с ним никто не хочет иметь дело.

Ваймс и Гудвин тоже приходят по одиночке, как и Бантер. МакКей иногда приходит с майором Лорном, а Ремус появляется в компании Рона или Гермионы, но исключительно для того, чтобы набрать нужное количество игроков, когда кто-то не может оторваться от дел. Пять – оптимальное число, если бы людей было больше, пришлось бы играть во что-то другое, но, по мнению Янто, ни одна игра с покером не сравнится. Классический скраббл на семерых после последнего раза запрещен.

Янто и Бантер не заносчивы, и у обоих хорошо получается смешивать коктейли, поэтому они и занимаются баром. Янто нравится Бантер. Бантер понимает, что значит быть в услужении, и сколько бы Гудвин ни жаловался на свой статус личного секретаря и козла отпущения, он и правда человек действия, как и Ваймс. А МакКей же не сможет смешать коктейль, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.

Пройти через разрыв – все равно что пройти через дверь (МакКей говорит, что это очень похоже на Звездные врата) и оказаться в очень знакомом месте. Дверь Янто находится в Хабе, слева от гнезда птеродактиля. У МакКея настоящая дверь, видимо, древние часто с таким явлением сталкивались. Ваймс и Гудвин о своих дверях не распространяются. У Бантера были сложности, когда лорд Питер с женой переехали в новую квартиру, но он нашел новый проход в библиотеке. Ремусу не нужна дверь, у него есть волшебная палочка, из-за которой Ваймс Люпину довольно долго не доверял. Ваймс отказывается связываться с магией.

В первый раз попав сюда, Янто оказался новичком (да когда же в сарае закончатся эти грабли?!), даже МакКей появился здесь раньше него. Но Янто умеет обращаться с картами. Увидев, как он тасует, остальные сразу приняли его. Он и МакКей – единственные, кому запрещено считать карты, хотя все следят, чтобы и у Гудвина рукава были закатаны еще до начала партии.

– У меня вопрос, – говорит Янто однажды вечером, когда удача по большей части ему улыбается. Ремус, сидящий слева, недоволен состоянием своих дел, но играют-то они все равно только на фишки. – Кто появился здесь первым?

МакКей скидывает две карты – Ваймс сдает ему еще две.

– Длительное время нас здесь было только двое, мистер Гудвин и я, мастер Янто, – отвечает Бантер. – Остаюсь при своих.

Бантер блефует лучше всех присутствующих, хотя при прямом противостоянии Янто не смог бы выбрать между ним и Ваймсом.

– Как вы развлекались? – спрашивает МакКей и стонет, увидев свои карты.

– Играли в пинакл, – рассеянно отвечает Гудвин, но он врет ради удовольствия – своего и окружающих.

Янто берет три карты.

– Мы время от времени выпивали, – добавил Бантер. – А когда появился сэр Сэмюэль…

Ваймс предупреждающе ворчит – Бантер едва заметно кланяется:

– Прошу прощения, командор Ваймс.

– Когда Ваймс появился, мы решили, что нам хватает народа для блэк-джека, – закончил мысль Гудвин. – Потом возник Люпин, и началась настоящая игра.

– А ты появился до или после меня? – спрашивает МакКей у Люпина. Игра идет своим ходом.

– Думаю, до.

– Открываем карты, – Ваймс прикусывает сигару. Гудвин однажды сказал, что Ваймс напоминает ему одного нью-йоркского копа по имени Кремер – большого ублюдка. Ваймс счел это комплиментом.

– Ха! – МакКей ткнул пальцем в Бантера. – Так и знал, что ты блефуешь!

Янто смотрит на собственные карты. У него всего пара валетов, но он рассчитывал на блеф со стороны Бантера и на плохой расклад у МакКея.

Все валеты в колоде ему хорошо знакомы – похоже, он сорвал Джек-пот. Ваймс говорит, что знает, кто в этой колоде король пик, тот рыжий парень; а Ремус всегда улыбается, когда к нему приходит король треф. МакКей и Лорн ухмыляются оттого, что все дамы в колоде похожи на парня в дурацких париках, но не объясняют соль этой шутки остальным.

– Как думаете, почему это место существует? – гнет свое Янто. Ремус собирает карты и начинает их тасовать. – То есть, трудно представить вселенную…

– Мульти-вселенную, – поправляет его Ваймс.

– Да, мульти-вселенную, созданную только ради развлечения, – заканчивает свою мысль Янто. – Должен же быть какой-то смысл, да?

– Что? – влезает раздраженный МакКей. – Боже, мы будем обсуждать философию?

– Нет, – отвечают Ваймс и Гудвин одновременно.

– Господа, – бормочет Ремус. Странно, Ваймс и Гудвин – крутые ребята, они сами должны быть героями, но одно слово Ремуса мгновенно их успокаивает. Люпин говорит, что когда-то был учителем, видимо, в этом и кроется причина. Но даже Ремус не может заткнуть МакКея, когда на доктора находит. С другой стороны, МакКей из тех ребят, которые не восприимчивы к завуалированным угрозам; чтобы испытать страх, им нужна очевидная, но не озвученная опасность физического насилия.

– Ну, всем нужно время от времени отдыхать в тишине и покое, – раздается новый голос – все оглядываются. Кто-то стоит в дверях, опираясь на трость.

– Новичок? – Гудвин интересуется у Бантера.

– Вы можете к нам присоединиться, сэр, но мы только что сделали ставки, – говорит Бантер, а Янто и МакКей отодвигают стулья друг от друга, чтобы гость мог сесть.

– Спасибо, – говорит новоприбывший и делает шаг вперед. Немолодой джентльмен, прихрамывает; одет в жилетку и старомодную шляпу. Янто полагает, что он появился из периода до Бантера, возможно, из конца XIX века. Бедняги Гудвин и МакКей, они все еще в меньшинстве против четверых англичан; Янто почти отчаялся встретить здесь кого-нибудь из Уэльса. – Я пережду эту партию. Меня давно здесь не было, боже, как вас теперь много.

– А вы, собственно, кто? – требовательно вопрошает Ваймс. Янто закатывает глаза, боковым зрением замечая, что Бантер сдерживает желание сделать то же самое.

– Янто Джонс, – говорит он, вставая и протягивая руку. – Это доктор Родни МакКей, Мервин Бантер, Арчи Гудвин, командор сэр Сэмюэль Ваймс…

– Не усердствуй с чинами, Джонс…

– …и профессор Ремус Люпин.

Гость охотно улыбается, пожимает протянутую руку и в целом выглядит дружелюбно.

– Доктор Джон Уотсон, – представляется он и выдвигает стул. – На пенсии.

– Доктор философии? – заинтересованно спрашивает МакКей.

– Вообще-то медицины.

– Астрофизика, – отвечает МакКей.

– Я однажды получил медаль за знание таблицы умножения, – встревает Ваймс.

– Не слушайте его. – Ремус улыбается Ваймсу, сжав губы. Янто вдруг вспоминает, почему они никогда не видят Ремуса в полнолуние. – Командор Ваймс на самом деле герцог.

– Я хотя бы не мертвец.

– Как там говорит ваш капрал? Даже мертвец имеет право немного повеселиться? – парирует Ремус.

– Стоп, ты умер? – спрашивает Гудвин.

– А ты нет?

– Нет, конечно!

– У каждого свои недостатки. Янто, мальчик мой, а ты умер?

– Еще нет, – отвечает Янто. Все, кроме МакКея, смотрят на него странно.

– Я не думаю, что я мертв, но иногда в это очень трудно поверить, – задумчиво произносит доктор Уотсон.

– Ты хотя бы умер, спасая героя? – спрашивает Гудвин Ремуса.

– А? Нет, он умер до меня.

– А мой не может умереть, – подает реплику Янто. Ваймс моргает от удивления. – Он… чудной.

– Печально известный капитан Харкнесс, – с интонациями знатока протягивает Бантер.

– Ну, мой убьется рано или поздно, – бормочет МакКей. – Он все время старается.

– Какая ужасная мысль, – говорит доктор Уотсон. – Это неудобно? – спрашивает он Ремуса.

– Не то чтобы. А как ваш?

Уотсон улыбается, и эта улыбка всем знакома – на треть она состоит из привязанности, на две трети – из раздражения.

– Мой друг жив, но не от того, что не делает попыток умереть.

Все открывают карты – Янто опять выиграл. Он забирает выигрыш и предлагает часть фишек Уотсону.

– Спасибо, мистер Джонс.

Бантер раздает, но когда очередь доходит до МакКея, в часах доктора срабатывает какой-то сигнал.

– Черт, это Атлантис, – объясняет МакКей. – Мне нужно…

Звонит мобильник Янто.

– А это Торчвуд. Наверное, то же самое…

– АРЧИ! – рычит бесплотный голос.

– Вульф, – Арчи вскакивает со стула и бежит к двери.

Ваймс и Ремус смотрят друг на друга и вздыхают.

– Маги, – Ваймс в сердцах бросает карты на стол.

– Да не в этом дело, – отвечает Ремус. – Но все равно, мне надо вернуться.

Они исчезают один за другим, Янто медлит на пороге, оглядываясь.

– Простите, что бросаю вас здесь, – искренне говорит он, потому что ему начал нравится доктор Уотсон. – Вы, наверное, захотите проверить, как дела у лорда и леди Уимзи, мистер Бантер…

– Спасибо, Янто, – отвечает Бантер. Янто кивает и уходит в Хаб, где ревёт сигнализация, а Джеку и Гвен определенно нужна его помощь.

  
* * *

  
Бантер стучит покерной фишкой по столу, доктор Уотсон собирает карты и с хирургической точностью складывает их в колоду.

– Некоторые из них очень молоды, – говорит Бантер между прочим.

– Хорошие ребятки, – отвечает Уотсон. – Стальной стержень, гибкий ум. Хотя вы правы – Гудвин и этот юный Джонс совсем мальчишки.

– Полагаю… – Бантер указывает в темноту, куда все они исчезли, – это ваших рук дело?

Доктор Уотсон улыбается:

– Я подумал, что сегодня мы можем устроить… игру для своих.

– Простите, я опоздал. – Входит еще один человек, снимает шляпу, вешает пальто. – Надеюсь, я ничего не пропустил.

– Нет, ничего. Мы вас ждали, – отвечает доктор Уотсон. – Как ваш подопечный?

– Прекрасно, прекрасно. А, добрый вечер, мистер Бантер. Мистер Вустер передает свое почтение лорду Питеру.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Дживс. Я обязательно передам сообщение.

Дживс усаживается в кресло, с некоторым отвращением отставляет подальше брошенную Ваймсом сигару и принимает колоду карт из рук доктора Уотсона.

– Джин рамми?

– Да, конечно, – соглашается Дживс и раздает карты.

– Вам нужно приходить играть с молодыми чаще, – говорит Бантер, когда игра уже начата. – Они приятные ребята.

– Хмм. Слишком показные, некоторые из них.

– Это часть их очарования.

Дживс хмурится:

– Я слышал, сэр Сэмюэль называет эти встречи заседаниями клуба героев второго плана.

– Ну вы же знаете, каковы джентльмены, – говорит Бантер. – У них свои шутки. А вот мистер Гудвин предложил назвать нас «Клубом правых рук», но Гермиона заявила, что это непристойное название, и он склонился перед её авторитетом в этом вопросе.

– Я знаком с Гермионой? – спрашивает доктор Уотсон.

– Вероятно, нет, она не часто сюда приходит. Она чрезвычайно юна, но невероятно сообразительна. Она и доктор МакКей очень занимательно ссорятся. Она совершенно подмяла под себя мистера Гудвина, кажется, он считает её обворожительной.

– У молодого Янто, полагаю, есть какие-то идеи, не так ли? – интересуется Дживс.

– В шутку он однажды сказал, что мы должны называть себя «Высшим обществом по защите глупых, но бравых героев», – отвечает Бантер. Все трое хмыкают. – Ваймс пошел пятнами. Анархист чистой воды.

– Оригинальный молодой человек.

– Хотя ими можно гордиться. В общем и целом, это хорошая традиция, и вообще ваша вина, – продолжает Бантер, обращаясь к доктору Уотсону. – Так что нам надо благодарить вас за появление Гермионы и Янто.

– Ну что ж, – решает доктор Уотсон. – Приятно видеть, что новое поколение поддерживает традиции. И у меня джин, господа.

Во вселенных существует разрыв. Он ничем не примечателен и совсем не важен, но он выполняет свою задачу. В конце концов, всем компаньонам великих людей нужно место, где можно положить ноги на стол и расслабиться в конце долгого дня.


End file.
